Telekinesis
Telekinesis is a form of magic that involves using the mind to move and manipulate objects and humans. Although in the show it has never been mentioned by this name, this kind of power represents one of the most basic aspects of sorcery (like the ability of casting spells). People who have aptitude for magic can gain this skill through practice and study; there are also some extremely gifted warlocks and witches, like Merlin, who can move and manipulate objects instinctively since they're very little. It's not clear if this form of magic is performed only by casting spells (sometimes non-verbally, enchanting a spell in the mind) or also without an incantation. This probably depends on the sorcerer's power, with the most powerful ones who don't need to pronounce a formula. Some kinds of spells, like stunning spells, could be related to this power. Anyway, Stunning Spells in particular are more likely to be elemental spells linked to Air, for when they're cast, the sorcerer creates a very powerful air current that strikes his opponent. This power can be divided into three categories: spells that push objects, spells that move them and spells that make them fly (the most common). Verbal telekinesis Merlin and other sorcerers have used this form of magic countless times, mostly non-verbally. Along with a spell it has been used in these occasions: *'Onhríne achtung bregdan', used by Merlin to open the etiquette book and study the different parts of a knight's armour. Gaius reproached him for this, because he didn't want Merlin to use his magic too much (Valiant). *'Feormian dust rénian', used by Edwin to put the blue sand, that Merlin had accidentally dropped, back in its bottle. He wanted to show Merlin his powers and that he was skilled in the words of power of the Old Religion (A Remedy to Cure All Ills). *'Rǽdee ásce geotan', used by Merlin to levitate the bottle and pour the sand in a bowl, to show Edwin that he too knew how to cast spells in the language of the Old Religion (A Remedy to Cure All Ills). *'Swilte Merlin', used by Edwin to try to throw an ax against Merlin. He had the ax levitate non-verbally, but Merlin was able to stop it with his mind. Edwin tried to intensify his spell using this incantation, but Merlin was strong enough to send the ax back against the warlock (A Remedy to Cure All Ills). *'Onbregdan', used by Merlin to summon Sophia's Sidhe Staff, that Aulfric's daughter had left unguarded on the shore of the Lake of Avalon (The Gates of Avalon). *'Bestepe scós. Gestælle scós. Astýre scós', used by Merlin to move, stop and then move again Mordred's boots. When Arthur started searching Morgana's rooms for the druid boy, Merlin noticed that he had left the boy's boots in plain sight, so he hid them by making them walk behind the screen (The Beginning of the End). *'Inbringe cume mec', used by Merlin to levitate Arthur's keys. When the Prince heard the keys' clanging sound, Merlin made them fly over and behind his head, so that he couldn't see them (The Beginning of the End). *'Fleoge', used by Merlin to make Arthur's sword fly against the Questing Beast. After having made the sword fly, the young warlock cast on it the enchantment to strengthen mortal weapons (Le Morte d'Arthur). *'Astyre', used by Merlin to make the boat he used to go to the Isle of the Blessed move (Le Morte d'Arthur). *'Flíe fǽgð', used by Merlin to shoot a spear against the wild boar. He did this while hiding behind a tree, and as he couldn't reveal his magic, Cedric got the credit for killing the boar (The Curse of Cornelius Sigan). *'Onbinde þa téage', used by the young warlock to break Myror's horse's saddle strap. In the episode "Gwaine", Merlin did the same thing to save Arthur, but this time he didn't chant the spell aloud, but conjured it non-verbally (The Once and Future Queen). *'Gestillan', used by Merlin to stop various objects, including a broom, that he'd accidentally pushed over in order not to wake Gaius up. Merlin displayed a certain ability by being able to control several objects at once (The Nightmare Begins). *'Binne tófléon', used by Emrys to push numerous barrels around and distract the guards at the entrance of the Citadel (Lancelot and Guinevere). *'Alíese', used by Merlin to push the barrels upright. The guards were reasonably surprised and frightened by this unnatural movement (Lancelot and Guinevere). *'Swéor þá', used to push the barrels against the two guards and knock them out (Lancelot and Guinevere). *'Ic bebíede fealle', used by Merlin to make a chandelier fall on Hengist, who was about to shoot an arrow with a crossbow at Arthur. Hengist was quick enough to move and save himself (Lancelot and Guinevere). *'Learh fearnancai', used by Merlin to trap Hengist inside the Wilddeoren's cage. This spell was used to cut off the rope that held up the grate of the cage cage, and without it its exit was closed (Lancelot and Guinevere). *'Scéawere, folge min bebod', used by Merlin to levitate a mirror out of Arthur's window and see the reflection of Lady Catrina's true face, whose room was exactly one floor below Arthur's. Merlin lost control over the mirror when he saw the troll's face, making it fall down and thus waking the Prince up (Beauty and the Beast). *'Flíeh hrǽgl', by Merlin to pull the rug from underneath Catrina, so that Arthur could easily stab her with his sword (Beauty and the Beast: Part Two). *'Dæfte þæt bedd', by Merlin to quickly make Aredian's bed, who entered his room and almost saw Merlin, who was looking for evidence to save Gaius (The Witchfinder). *'Ic þé geháta searubunden', used by Merlin to tide a rope around his chest, making it pass through his pant along his leg. Merlin used this rope to help Arthur escape from his room, climbing down from his window (The Sins of the Father). *'Ic bebíede þis giestærn tácen fielan', by Merlin to make the inn's sign fall on Halig when the bounty hunter realised that Freya had been freed (The Lady of the Lake). *'Astyre', used by the young warlock to push the boat that held Freya's body into the Lake. After having cast this spell, Merlin set the boat on fire with a fire spell (The Lady of the Lake). *'Flíeh hrǽgl', used by Trickler to push the carpet from underneath Gwen. The servant fell and Trickler was able to bring Vivian breakfast in her place (Sweet Dreams). *'Fluge! Gár', used by Merlin to throw a spear against the Great Dragon. This spell had the same effect of an enchantment to strengthen mortal weapons, possibly indicating that Merlin partially conjured it in his mind (The Last Dragonlord). *'Ecg geteoh þing to', used by Merlin to attach various instruments to a bandit's sword, making it too heavyto hold, and thus making the bandit fall on his back (The Tears of Uther Pendragon). *'Oferbrædels ahries', used by Merlin to to wrap Arthur in his bedsheets when he woke up the Prince who thought there were thieves in his room (Goblin's Gold). *'Culter ic þe hate', used by Merlin to deflect the dagger that Gaius, while possessed by the Goblin, non-verbally had sent against him. With this spell Merlin was able to stop the knife right in front of his hand. He then telepathically turned it around and send it back, but he stopped it in front of Gaius' face (Goblin's Gold). *'Cæga cume her', used by Merlin to levitate the cell door's keys. He had been arrested for sorcery but he escaped by summoning the keys (Goblin's Gold). *'Oþfiel æstel', used again by Emrys to make a metal sphere fall on Geoffrey of Monmouth, so that he could sneak into the library unnoticed (Goblin's Gold). *'Ætslide bencþel', used by Merlin to make a bench fly against two thugs in a tavern brawl, and thus knocking them out (Gwaine). *'Wæs asnið gyrdel', by Merlin to cut the guard's belt and make his pants fall down. Arthur took advantage of the guard's distraction and defeated him (The Castle of Fyrien). *'Flíeh' grima, used by Merlin, disguised as Dragoon the Great, to knock Arthur out by throwing against his head a helmet and escaping from his chambers (Queen of Hearts). *'Gesegle', used by Merlin to make a boat on the Lake of Avalon move, so that he could reach his deceased lover, the Lady of the Lake (The Coming of Arthur: Part Two). *'Þurhdrif hie ecg', by Merlin to send Sir Leon's sword against Lamia. He badly wounded her but she transformed into a serpent-like creature and was about to kill him when Arthur saved Gwen and him (Lamia). *'Ecg misse', by Merlin to make Lancelot's sword fly away from the knight's hand in his fight with King Arthur (Lancelot Du Lac). *'Strangaþ bydenfæt', used by Merlin to push a barrel around and distract two guards at the entrance of the dungeons (A Herald of the New Age). Non-verbal telekinesis 'Series 1 ' In Series 1, telekinesis has been used non-verbally in these occasions: *By Merlin **To move a bed and cushion Gaius' fall (The Dragon's Call). **To block Arthur's mace between two sickles during their brief duel (The Dragon's Call). **To move a wooden box on Arthur's foot (The Dragon's Call). **To straighten a rope and make the Prince fall (The Dragon's Call). **To make Gaius' bed sheet cover the old man's body completely (The Dragon's Call). **To push two dices around, making the guards who were playing with them follow them and thus having free access to the dragon's cave (The Dragon's Call). **To make a chandelier fall on Lady Helen of Mora (The Dragon's Call). **To make different objects (including Arthur's sword, helmet and boots) clean themselves (Valiant). **To cover Gaius' grimoire with a blanket, hiding it from Arthur's sight (The Mark of Nimueh). **To quickly flick through the pages of Gaius' grimoire, looking for an healing spell that would save Arthur (Le Morte d'Arthur). *By other sorcerers **By the Great Dragon, to make Excalibur fly from Merlin's hand right in fron of him (Excalibur). 'Series 2 ' In Series 2, telekinesis has been used non-verbally in these occasions: *By Merlin **To levitate a silver plate and protect Gaius from a poisonous arrow in Cornelius Sigan's tomb (The Curse of Cornelius Sigan). **To make a stone gargoyle fall near the Knights of Camelot and save Freya (The Lady of the Lake). **To make different footprints and lead Arthur, with his knigths, to Alvarr's camp (The Witch's Quickening). **To straighten a branch and trip Mordred up, who was running away (The Witch's Quickening). *By other sorcerers **By Mordred, to send two spears against a couple of Knights of Camelot, killing them (The Witch's Quickening). 'Series 3' In Series 3, telekinesis has been used non-verbally in these occasions: *By Merlin **To make a bandit's ax go deeper into the trunk of a tree so that it would cut it entirely and fall on him (The Tears of Uther Pendragon). **To send a spear flying against another bandit to save Arthur's life (The Tears of Uther Pendragon). **To make Arthur drop his sword and be hit by his opponent's mace in the stomach, falling to the ground (The Tears of Uther Pendragon). **To hit different thugs with flying plates in the tavern brawl (Gwaine). **To smash Uther's bedroom window so that he could stop Morgana from stabbing him in his sleep (The Crystal Cave). **To move a chair so that Arthur wouldn't have fallen on the floor when he inhaled a compound of wormwood and valerian (The Castle of Fyrien). **To make different objects on Geoffrey's desk fly so that the librarian would believe he was sleeping (Love in the Time of Dragons). **To make Gilli lose his shield during his fight with Uther (The Sorcerer's Shadow). **To stuck Gilli's sword in Uther's shield (The Sorcerer's Shadow). *By other sorcerers **By Gaius, possessed by a Goblin, to smash a pot on Arthur's head when the Prince realised the physician was under the creature's power (Goblin's Gold). **By Morgause, to open a door that led to a secret room for Morgana, while calling telepathically her sister (Queen of Hearts). **By Gilli, to grab a sword with his ring and protect Merlin in his brief duel with Tindr and Nollar (The Sorcerer's Shadow). **By Gilli, to make his opponent sword go deeper into a fence that it had hit and taking advantage of the warrior momentary distraction (The Sorcerer's Shadow). **By Gilli, to make another fighter fall during the semifinal of the tournament (The Sorcerer's Shadow). **By Gilli, to stuck Uther's sword in the ground of the duelling pitch (The Sorcerer's Shadow). **By Gilli, to make the King lose his sword (The Sorcerer's Shadow). 'Series 4 ' In Series 4, telekinesis has been used non-verbally in these occasions: *By Merlin **To make Arthur drop his pants so that he could steal the vaults' keys (Aithusa). **To destroy Borden's crossbow before he could fire on Arthur (Aithusa). *By other sorcerers **By the Ferryman, to make his boat move on the waters of the lake without having to paddle (The Darkest Hour). **By Morgana, during her magical battle with Emrys. As the Witch was lying defenseless on the ground, she distracted Merlin by making her dagger, that was a few meters away from her body, fly in his direction and then straightening up to cast a stunning spell. Merlin was quick enough to avoid the knife, but was blasted back (A Servant of Two Masters). **By Morgana, to make her dagger fly at Merlin's throat and keeping it floating there, threatening him with it (The Secret Sharer). Gallery merlin102_0188.jpg|Merlin magically opens the etiquette book. merlin106_0816.jpg|Edwin echants the blue powder. merlin106_0833.jpg|Merlin pours out the sand. merlin106_1814.jpg|Edwin makes an ax fly against the young warlok. merlin107_1807.jpg|Merlin summons Sophia's staff. merlin108_0606.jpg|Merlin enchants Mordred's boots. merlin108_1019.jpg|Merlin makes the keys fly behind Arthur's head. merlin113_0367.jpg|Merlin sends Arthur's sword against the Questing Beast. merlin201_0534.jpg|Merlin magically sends a spear against the boar. merlin202_1821.jpg|Myror's horse's saddle strap is cut off. merlin203_0974.jpg|Merlin enchants several objects, stopping them. merlin204_0703.jpg|Merlin distracts the guards with moving barrels. merlin207_1419.jpg|Merlin makes Aredian's bed. merlin208_0764.jpg|The young warlock enchants a rope to go up his pants. merlin209_1934.jpg|Emrys makes the boat with his lover's body move. merlin210_0776.jpg|Trickler makes Gwen fall. merlin303_0717.jpg|Arthur is wrapped in his bedsheets. merlin303_1569.jpg|Merlin deflects a dagger with magic. merlin303_1927.jpg|Merlin levitates a set of keys. merlin304_0353.jpg|Merlin strikes two thugs with a flying bench. merlin313_0956.jpg|Merlin makes the boat move. Category:Magic Category:Spells